[unreadable] [unreadable] The 19th Gordon Research Conference on Atherosclerosis will be held at Il Ciocco [unreadable] Conference Center, Barga, Italy on June 17 - 22, 2007. Il Ciocco is in Tuscany, located [unreadable] about 30Km from Pisa. This international conference, which has been held every two [unreadable] years since 1971, will provide an overview of the most important recent developments in [unreadable] the pathobiology of atherosclerosis. The meeting will discuss all aspects of [unreadable] atherosclerotic lesion development and progression. Throughout, special emphasis will [unreadable] be placed on cutting edge technologies and resources that are relevant to the biology of [unreadable] atherosclerosis. Nine sessions are planned and will cover the following topics: [unreadable] 1.Inflammation and atherosclerosis; 2. The role of innate and acquired immune [unreadable] mechanisms in atherosclerosis; 3. Current vascular imaging modalities; 4. The genetics [unreadable] of human and experimental atherosclerosis; 5. The role of cell death, plaque disruption, [unreadable] thrombosis and calcification in advanced atherosclerosis; 6. The "omics of the [unreadable] macrophage including genomics, proteomics, and lipidomic analyses; 7. Vascular cell [unreadable] sources and phenotypes including the potential role of stem cells in vascular repair; 8. [unreadable] The role of diabetes and metabolic syndrome in the progression of atherosclerosis; 9. [unreadable] Lipid and lipoprotein metabolism. The conference will be a major vehicle for the [unreadable] integration of new knowledge in the field of atherosclerosis research. In order to [unreadable] stimulate an interdisciplinary dialogue, speakers will be invited who represent distinct [unreadable] but overlapping areas of research such as; stem cell biology, genomics, lipoproteins, [unreadable] diabetes and vascular biology. The conference will encourage the participation of [unreadable] women and minorities. Some of the invited speakers will be young scientists and [unreadable] participation of young scientists will also be encouraged through poster sessions. The [unreadable] conference will provide a comprehensive overview of current research on [unreadable] atherosclerosis with a focus on the latest and most exciting developments in the field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]